


Leaders

by IrisGeorge



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Kim Joonmyun | Suho-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisGeorge/pseuds/IrisGeorge
Summary: Suho takes a look at Nct's Taeyong, himself and Exo.





	Leaders

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first time writing so I hope you'll enjoy. 
> 
> Comments are very welcome , as well as constructive criticism.

Exo and Nct don't usually interact. Despite being under the same company, their schedules are far too different for them to happen upon each other while in the SM buildings. They, more ofter than not though, meet during award shows , much like today's.

During those happenings, Suho's eyes fall on Nct's young leader Taeyong, who catches everyone's attention with his sharp moves , quick rap and otherworldly visuals. There is no doubt as to why someone like him would debut , and be so well known among his peers. Lee Taeyong , is a gem that SM should be proud to have.

Not that the rest of the group is not as talented or capable, but Lee Taeyong exudes a charismatic aura that many people in their business would do much to have. 

Suho , however, can see something else hiding behind Taeyong's sparkling doe eyes when he isn't performing with his group . Something that only a leader could spot. Apprehension , fear , uncertainty and the same feeling that plagues Suho himself from time to time, the feeling of not being enough. 

In a group like Exo , where many of the members have many talents that could carry them into a solo career, it's easy to be overshadowed. That's why on some particular nights Suho can't contain strained sobs that escape him in the bath, after reading mean comments on their latest MV or live show about his presence or abilities.

During those dark times , Suho usually confides in his beloved boyfriend and emotional anchor Lay, who knows of his troubles and is always willing to lend an ear and whisper hushed words of reassurance to his worried lover. When Lay is away in China , which unfortunately has been a frequent occurrence lately, the members take it upon themselves to raise his spirits with compliments and tons of hugs especially from the beagle line. 

So Suho wonders when he sees Taeyong , whether he has his own anchor or not. His question though gets its answer after the show ends , and most groups clamber backstage after saying their goodbyes to their lovely fans. There Suho sees the whole of Nct cheering excitedly, for a job well done, with the exception of two, Taeyong and Jaehyun . 

As he slowly makes his way to Exo's changing room, behind his members who are celebrating loudly as usual, he notices two dark figures down the corridor on his right , talking in close proximity to one another. After he informs Kyungsoo to make sure the others don't destroy absolutely everything on their way to the room, and to keep it down , he makes his way to the figures , making sure to keep a safe distance so as not to be seen .

And sure enough , there are Jaehyun and Taeyong speaking softly. From what Suho can make out, Jaehyun is assuring Taeyong that the tiny mistake he made on stage went unnoticed and that he made it look like part of the choreo anyway. Suho, suddenly realises he should leave them be, cause they are then embracing in a way, he finds too intimate for him to be spectating sneakily as if it's a show. 

Making his way back though, Suho realizes that it was pretty obvious that Jung Jaehyun was Taeyong's rock and probably much more. From the way he looked at the leader when he gave his acceptance speech , with eyes full of stars and emanating unfiltered pride , to the way he held the fragile rapper down that corridor , canceling all the self-deprecation that left his mouth. 

Maybe it's because Suho is a leader just like Taeyong, but he feels like he can relate to the young rapper , despite not having talked too much with him, because of course they have talked before. That's also the reason why he feels so glad that Taeyong has his own mental support , just as Suho has Lay. 

"I should really call Lay-hyung when we get back to the dorm" , Suho muttered opening the changing room's door. 

"You took your time hyung" , Kyungsoo said , shooting a glare back at Baekhyun , when a water bottle found his shoulder. The young vocalist smiled naughtily at Kyungsoo before taking off in a run to hide behind an amused maknae when Kyungsoo extended his arm towards Baekhyun in a come hither motion.

Chuckling, Suho grabbed his phone and called the members to finally head to the dorm and take a rest. 

At the parking lot , right in front of Exo's van was Nct's and Suho smiled knowingly at Jaehyun as the younger vocalist walked beside his leader and ushered him in the van first. Jaehyun bowed politely at him and entered the van last closing the door behind him . 

"Suho hyung are you coming today or should we come pick you up tomorrow?" he heard Chen tease from inside the car . 

Suho entered the car and tried to sleep while Chanyeol beatboxed , Baekhyun sang far too loud for that time of the night , Chen kept whining next to him and Sehun rapped to the beat . At the same time , Kai and Xiumin were asleep leaning on the windows with their earphones in to drown out the noise , and Kyungsoo looked ready to throw Chanyeol out the moving car's window. 

"God , it's hard being a leader", Suho thought, but then smiled.....he wouldn't change it for anything .


End file.
